A Christmas to Remember
by Nevanlinna
Summary: Un Draco de trois ans veut quelque chose de différent pour Noël. Jusqu'où ira Lucius pour son fils ? Brother!Fic


Auteur : Marwana

Bien, après facilement deux ans de disparition me revoici !

Ici ce n'est qu'une traduction, le mérite revient à Marwana qui a accepté que je la traduise (oui, cette traduction traîne sur mon ordi depuis facilement deux ans...). Je voulais attendre la période de Noël pour la poster, mais puisque chaque année je loupe le coche, je la poste donc totalement en hors saison !

De même, merci à Nodoka997 qui avait fait une première correction il y a une bonne année ! (Tu vois je n'ai pas oublié de te mentionner eh eh)

Bref, assez de blabla, et place à la fiction ! Enjoy!

* * *

\- Papa, papa ! bafouilla une voix d'enfant. Lucius soupira alors que son fils traversait d'un pas hésitant son bureau, un énorme sourire éclairant sa bouille.

Papa, maman elle a dit que je dois donner la liste de ce que je veux pouw Noël à toi.

Et le petit, alors âgé de trois ans lui tendit un parchemin taché et plié. Un morceau de parchemin dont l'extérieur était rempli de dessins que l'enfant avait clairement faits lui-même.

\- Et que t'a-t-elle dit, exactement ? demanda doucement Lucius.

Il se leva, souleva son fils et le plaça contre sa hanche, ce qu'il ne faisait que chez eux et uniquement lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'entre eux, ou tous les trois en famille.

\- Elle m'a dit que je devais le donner au Pèwe Noël, lui répondit très sérieusement le petit garçon en lui offrant un sourire étincelant, et comme Miss Ewly dit que tu es mon pèwe. Donc tu es pèwe, et je dois te le donner !

Lucius ne pût que sourire face à la logique de son fils cela montrait d'ailleurs qu'il serait très intelligent plus âgé. De plus, la logique des jeunes enfants était toujours amusante... et tellement différente, et par conséquent rafraîchissante, de celle des adultes avec qui il devait travailler jour après jour.

\- Et à propos de la partie "Noël" ? lui demanda-t-il avec douceur tandis qu'il se rasseyait, son fils sur les genoux.

\- Ch'sais pas, répondit Draco, mais tu es mon pèwe...

Lucius soupira puis ouvrit précautionneusement le morceau de parchemin plié pour constater que l'intérieur était aussi tâché et rempli de gribouillis que l'extérieur. Il sentit immédiatement un tic lui agiter le sourcil tandis qu'il tentait de décoder les choses que son fils, gloussant à présent, avait dessinées.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que tu as dessiné ici ? demanda-t-il alors avec délicatesse lorsqu'il se rendit à l'évidence : il n'y avait aucune logique.

Du moins aucune logique pour lui dans les esquisses de son fils.

\- Maman a dit que pèwe sauwait ce qui est écwit ici, insista le jeune garçon alors qu'il regardait son père avec des yeux larmoyants.

\- Petit dragon, je sais ce qui est écrit ici, je veux juste que ce soit toi qui me le dises, se rattrapa Lucius, cachant la panique qui l'envahissait.

Cette même panique qui disparut lorsque son fils fut à nouveau tout sourire.

\- D'accowd papa, s'exclama Draco en tapant dans ses mains, puis il poursuivit : je veux une nouvelle peluche, et des bonbons, et un dwagon, un vwai hein ! Et puis un fwère et un...

Lucius décrocha après avoir entendu le mot "frère", trop choqué pour écouter la suite. Son fils souhaitait un frère... Le dragon était déjà suffisamment étrange et il aurait pu s'en arranger mais un frère...

Dûes aux complications de la naissance de Draco, Narcissa ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant. Il se demanda brièvement si cela l'avait rendue triste ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé et elle n'avait jamais plus mentionné l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant.

\- Pourquoi souhaites-tu avoir un frère ? l'interrompit lentement Lucius alors que ce dernier continuait d'énumérer sa liste.

\- Pour jouer avec, lui dit gaiement son fils. Daphné a eu une petite soeuw et elle a dit que c'était amusant ! Donc je veux un petit fwère.

Lucius s'en serait écrasé la tête sur son bureau. Bien sûr que son fils allait penser à ce genre de chose. Pour lui, tout était propice aux jeux et à l'amusement.

\- Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Et si tu allais trouver ta mère pour lui demander si elle a le temps de jouer avec toi ?

Le petit garçon acquiesça, sauta des genoux de son père puis sortit joyeusement du bureau en se trémoussant. Lorsque son fils fut sorti et que la porte fut close, Lucius laissa sa tête tomber sur son secrétaire et gémit de désespoir.

OOo

\- Cissa, Draco t'a-t-il parlé de sa liste de Noël ? demanda Lucius à sa femme du lit où il était allongé, cette même nuit.

\- Non, je lui ai dit que seul le Père Noël devait savoir ce qu'il souhaite, pourquoi ? lui demanda Narcissa tandis qu'elle brossait ses longs cheveux.

\- Il est venu me voir cette après-midi. Selon sa logique, puisque je suis son père, je suis le Père Noël. Il veut un frère, asséna Lucius d'un ton sec.

Narcissa lâcha une exclamation de surprise avant de murmurer :

\- Je ne le savais pas. Luce' ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'implorant des yeux. Lucius haussa un sourcil et elle continua :

\- Souhaites-tu un autre enfant ?

Lucius soupira et s'assit avant de répondre doucement :

\- Tu sais que je ne te dirais pas non si tu veux un autre enfant. Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu ne peux pas en _avoir_ un...

Sa voix s'éteignit lorsqu'il prit conscience de son regard triste, et un silence inconfortable s'installa.

\- Nous pourrions adopter ! ajouta-t-elle soudainement, pleine d'espoir.

L'attention de son mari, qui avait dérivé sur ses cheveux, se recentra sur son visage.

\- Nous pourrions adopter... répéta-t-il lentement. Cela pourrait en effet faire l'affaire.

Il arbora soudain un large sourire et Narcissa l'observa, le regard rempli de curiosité.

\- Et je sais exactement qui nous pourrions adopter et "offrir" à Draco, affirma-t-il d'un air mystérieux. Oh oui, je sais exactement qui...

Narcissa secoua la tête, amusée, mais ne questionna pas son mari elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse.

oOo

Cadeaux, cadeaux, cadeaux, cadeaux, scandait Draco avec un entrain bien visible. Papa, est-ce que tu m'as pwis un dwagon ? Et des bonbons ? Et...

Le doigt fin de sa mère se posa sur ses lèvres et le réduisit au silence.

\- Papa n'est pas encore là, lui dit-elle avec amusement, maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'assiérais pas sur le canapé pendant que j'appelle Dobby pour qu'il nous apporte du chocolat chaud ?

Draco s'assit docilement et Narcissa lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux avant d'appeler l'elfe.

Un bruyant "pop" retentit immédiatement et le petit elfe de maison se tint face à elle.

\- Que peut faire Dobby pour vous ? demanda t-il, ses oreilles retombant sur son crâne.

\- Où est Lucius ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Est-il à la maison ?

\- Oui maîtresse, le maître a ordonné à Dobby de vous dire qu'il serait là dans peu de temps.

\- Et quand te l'a-t-il ordonné ? reprit-t-elle d'une voix froide.

L'elfe se recroquevilla immédiatement et tira nerveusement ses oreilles. Il attrapa soudainement la lampe et se frappa la tête avec. "Méchant Dobby, méchant Dobby !" criait-il en même temps. Draco se mit à gémir.

\- Dobby, cesse incessamment ces idioties, ordonna Narcissa, qui avait commencé à calmer son fils.

L'elfe s'arrêta sans attendre.

\- Je t'ai posé une question.

\- Il y a quelques minutes, maîtresse, répondit l'elfe tout en remettant la lampe à sa place. Il a aussi ordonné à Dobby de faire du chocolat chaud et d'arranger les derniers détails pour le cadeau.

\- Je t'ai également précisé d'apporter le chocolat ici.

La voix de Lucius était nonchalante tandis que l'elfe s'empressait de faire apparaître le breuvage désiré.

\- Maintenant, va-t-en, aboya Lucius.

Il s'avança dans la pièce avec un petit sourire, une large boîte semblant plutôt lourde flottant à sa suite. L'elfe, qui avait commencé à se recroqueviller, fuit immédiatement après l'ordre.

\- Merci, mon cher.

Narcissa eut un sourire plein d'éclat avant de se tourner vers son fils.

\- Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas ouvrir ton premier cadeau ?

Draco sauta du canapé, mais n'alla pas plus loin et leva les bras.

\- Maman ? demanda-t-il.

Narcissa, indulgente, sourit à son fils, puis le prit dans ses bras et le déposa devant le large sapin de Noël. Lucius secoua sa baguette afin de conduire la boîte devant son fils.

\- Celui-là en premier, Draco.

Draco commença immédiatement à retirer le papier, faisant ainsi osciller la boîte.

\- Fais attention.

Lucius alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à ta mère de t'aider ?

Draco hocha la tête et lança un regard plaintif à sa mère, qui s'assit aussitôt à ses côtés.

Ensemble ils déballèrent le cadeau. Narcissa l'ouvrit précautionneusement et laissa une exclamation de surprise franchir ses lèvres.

\- Peux pas voiw, se plaignit Draco en faisant la moue.

Narcissa atteignit l'intérieur de la boîte, seulement pour en ressortir un garçon chétif avec des cheveux de jais, qui se pelotonna sans attendre dans l'étreinte de la blonde. Le petit semblait avoir le même âge que Draco mais était bien plus maigre et avait quelques centimètres en moins. Ses yeux étaient verts et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair était visible sur son front.

\- Fwère !

Draco poussa un cri de joie et se leva en tremblant chancelant, il s'approcha de l'autre garçon, toujours serré dans les bras de Narcissa.

L'enfant fluet se recroquevilla légèrement, mais après quelques instants où il ne se passa rien, il se tourna, surpris, vers Draco.

\- Je m'appelle Malfoy, Dwaco Malfoy, dit-il fièrement, heuweux de te wencontwer.

Le garçon le regarda curieusement avant de murmurer timidement :

\- Je m'appelle Hawwy...

Draco l'observa un moment avant d'attraper la main du plus petit et de l'entraîner vers le grand sapin. Il lui donna un de ses cadeaux et ils le déballèrent ensemble.

Pendant ce temps, Narcissa se releva et se dirigea vers le sofa où son mari était installé, les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Merci... murmura t-elle doucement.

\- Joyeux Noël, amour.

Il lui sourit doucement et l'attira près de lui.

\- Joyeux Noël Luce', lui répondit-elle.

Tout deux regardaient les deux enfants, maintenant frères, jouer avec les cadeaux de Draco, ensemble.


End file.
